This is Us
by existence555
Summary: Korra and Asami tell their loved ones about their new relationship. Each chapter will feature Korrasami fluff and a different character finding out - Tenzin is up first! Some finale spoilers.
1. Tenzin

**A/N: I loved the way the series built their relationship up from the initial friendship to the end. Please review! I'll be doing more chapters of this in the coming weeks for sure. **

Korra was watching the waves from one of the many balconies on Air Temple Island when Asami came out to join her.

"Hey," Korra greeted her, without turning around.

"I thought I was being quiet this time," Asami laughed. "It really is impossible to sneak up on you."

She sat down next to Korra, who simply smiled.

"You weren't at dinner," Asami remarked.

"I was out here meditating," Korra said apologetically, reaching over to take Asami's hand in her own. "Didn't mean to miss it."

Asami looked down at their intertwined fingers before hesitantly opening her mouth again.

"Are you having doubts now that we're back?" she asked.

Korra blinked and turned to face Asami.

"Not at all," Korra told her, squeezing her hand. "Just wondering how to tell everyone."

"Well, you could tell me that before disappearing for an entire evening," Asami pointed out, though she couldn't help but smile. "I was worried."

"There's no need to be," Korra assured her. "I just missed the quiet of the Spirit World, so I came out here to meditate."

"You, of all people, missing the quiet?" Asami asked, with a raised eyebrow. "Now I'm even more worried."

"The Avatar is being spiritual – someone call the police!" Korra laughed, making Asami giggle along with her. "Anyway, all that contemplation was of some use. I think I'm going to go talk to Tenzin."

"Sounds like a plan," Asami smiled. "I'm going to head back to my place. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," Korra agreed.

They got up and went back inside together before parting ways. A quick kiss goodbye and then Korra turned left to Tenzin and Pema's room and Asami right to return to Republic City.

For Korra, the walk felt long, but she was somehow still surprised when she ended up at the bedroom door. She took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in!" Pema called.

Korra braced herself and walked inside.

"Tenzin, could I talk to you?" she asked.

Pema looked at Tenzin, who nodded.

"I'm going to go make sure Rohan is in bed," Pema announced. "He takes after his brother more than I could ever have imagined."

Pema gave Korra an encouraging pat on the arm before hurrying off to her youngest son's room. Korra smiled back at her before going to sit next to Tenzin.

"Is there something on your mind?" Tenzin asked.

Korra nodded but offered no other response.

"Did something happen in the Spirit World?" Tenzin pressed on.

"Well, yes," Korra told him, finding her tongue once more. "But it was kind of happening before too."

"Jinorra and I are always here to help you with the spirits," Tenzin said, putting a reassuring arm on Korra's shoulder. "Did you find out more about the vines?"

Korra shook her head vehemently.

"No, it's about Asami!" she blurted out. "And me. About Asami and me."

"Did you have a fight?" Tenzin inquired. "Is that why she was at dinner today and you were not?"

"No, things are good between us," Korra assured him. "Better than good – they're great."

Korra bit her lip as Tenzin looked at her expectantly.

"They're really great," Korra said finally.

"That's good to hear," Tenzin replied, still perplexed. "She has always been a good friend to you."

Korra gathered her courage and looked Tenzin in the eye.

"But now I think she's more than that," Korra confessed. "Well, no. She's definitely more than that."

Tenzin, finally catching on to the point of the conversation, smiled.

"Asami is a wonderful woman," he told her. "As are you."

Korra returned his smile and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Tenzin," she said quietly.


	2. Varrick and Zhu Li

**A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! Please review :)**

"Welcome back!" Varrick exclaimed. "Good to have you around again, partner."

Asami nodded unenthusiastically as she looked around at what was formerly her office and now seemed to be an endless sea of paper and scrap metal.

"Varrick, you have your own office right next door," she reminded him.

"You bet I do!" Varrick agreed. "But I can't even see the windows in that one! Zhu Li is in there right now trying to see if there's anything worth saving before we burn everything."

"Burn everything?!" Asami asked incredulously.

"It's something Zhu Li and I came up with on our honeymoon!" Varrick told her. "A safe method to get rid of all the useless junk everyone has lying around. It's gonna be big, I'm telling you now as my business partner that this idea is gold!"

"It might be best to just stick to Republic City's trash system," Asami sighed.

Varrick glared at her as she began to make her way to her desk.

"Trips to the Spirit World don't keep Future Industries going, Asami!" he insisted. "You've got to let Zhu Li and I fly! Our ideas have never failed before."

"Remember when you two created the weapon that nearly destroyed the city?" Asami asked pointedly.

Varrick couldn't come up with anything to say, but Zhu Li showed up at the door to save him.

"To be fair, the weapon was quite a success," Zhu Li said, pushing her glasses back up her nose. "Just not for Republic City."

Asami rolled her eyes and just barely stopped herself from sticking her tongue out at the both of them. She hadn't thought that anything could make Varrick more insufferable, but apparently marriage had.

"It's good to have you back, Asami," Zhu Li smiled. "How was the Spirit World?"

"It was wonderful," Asami replied. "Thank you for asking."

It was her turn to glare at Varrick, who of course had not said anything about her trip except that it wasn't doing any good for the company.

"Oh, come on!" Varrick groaned. "Give us the real dish! What went down between you and Korra?"

He raised his eyebrows suggestively, and Asami sighed. She turned to Zhu Li in hopes of avoiding the question, but she looked just as curious.

"If you must know, Korra and I are a couple now," Asami said finally.

Zhu Li and Varrick gasped simultaneously, and Varrick bounded over to Asami and enveloped her in a hug.

"You did the thing!" he exclaimed proudly. "Zhu Li, I told you so!"

"Varrick, as I recall, I called it long before you did," Zhu Li protested.

"Ah well, we're one now so it all counts," Varrick retorted, waving her claims away. "But remember, we're talking about Asami and Korra!"

Asami shifted uncomfortably; Varrick's arms were still wrapped around her. He seemed too proud of Asami's romantic achievement to let go.

"You certainly are a power couple," Zhu Li remarked.

"No kidding!" Varrick agreed. "You bagged the Avatar! There's only one of those, you know?"

"Thanks," Asami said hesitantly. "I'm glad you guys are so happy for us. Could you maybe stop hugging me now?"

Zhu Li expertly peeled the still gushing Varrick off of Asami with an apologetic smile.

"Your story would make a great mover," Zhu Li told her.

"From romantic rivals to lovers!" Varrick yelled. "It would sell like crazy!"

"Well, now that we've all agreed that we're happy, can we do some work?" Asami asked, with an exasperated smile. "I feel like I'm so behind after being in the Spirit World."

"I've brought over our blueprints for the Junk Burner," Zhu Li replied. "What do you think?"

"Perhaps we should focus on other projects for now," Asami suggested. "After all, there is a lot of rebuilding to do."

Zhu Li nodded, but Varrick looked outraged.

"Look, just because you're going out with the Avatar doesn't mean you can shoot down our ideas like that!" he told her. "This is our first invention as husband and wife! And it might be helpful for some of the rubble."

Asami softened; as much as Varrick got on her nerves, she did appreciate his creative genius, and once in a while, even his friendship.

"That's a fair point," Asami acknowledged. "Make sure to test it in here first. I can't work like this."

"You got it!" Varrick grinned, grabbing Zhu Li's hand and running over to the office next door to resume working on the Junk Burner.

Once they were gone, Asami hardly had a moment to compose herself before there was a knock at the door.

"What is it?" she asked irritably.

"You seem tense," Korra commented, as she walked in. "We're supposed to get lunch, remember?"

"Thank god it's you," Asami smiled. "I just saw Varrick and Zhu Li for the first time since getting back. It was exhausting, to say the least."

"I'm sure they had a lot of questions," Korra laughed.

"You bet," Asami replied, getting up and walking towards the door. "Let's get out of here, hopefully they'll have cleared out some of this stuff by the time I get back."

"I wouldn't count on it," Korra grinned, taking Asami's hand and planting a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Don't say that," Asami groaned.

As they left, they were too immersed in each other to notice Varrick and Zhu Li spying on them from the office next door.

"Oh, Zhu Li," Varrick lamented. "We were dethroned so fast from our spot as Republic City's number one power couple."

Zhu Li sighed in agreement and turned back to the blueprints in her hands.

"Maybe we could rise back up if we perfect the Junk Burner?" she suggested.

"She's the Avatar!" Varrick pointed out. "The only way to regain our spot is to break them up!"

Zhu Li glared at him, and Varrick put his hands up in surrender.

"Junk Burner it is," he agreed.


	3. Hiroshi Sato

**A/N: Happy New Year, guys! Thanks for all of your favorites and follows and especially your reviews :)**

Asami walked into the graveyard, flowers in hand. This was the first time she was visiting her father since they had buried him, and she wanted some time alone before Korra joined her.

She walked past the rows of other graves before finally coming to the one she was looking for. After gently putting the bouquet down, she stepped back to look at the gravestone.

"Hi Dad," Asami said. "It's me. I'm back from the Spirit World."

She had known not to expect a response, but she hadn't expected the silence to hurt her this much. She bit her lip to hold back the tears and put a hand on the smooth stone to steady herself.

"It was a great trip," Asami went on. "The Spirit World is terrifying, but it's beautiful. It was really nice to get away from the city, especially after what happened…"

As she trailed off, she couldn't control her tears anymore.

"I still can't believe that you're gone," Asami admitted. "When I was away, it was easy to pretend that you were still in your cell, but I can't do it anymore. I know why you did what you did, but you had already redeemed yourself in my eyes. I love you."

Out of the corner of her eye, Asami saw Korra approaching the graveyard, so she quickly wiped away her tears.

"Well, here she comes," Asami said shakily. "I know you've met her before, but this is a little different. I don't know how much you could tell from our conversations earlier, but Korra and I are together now. I've never been so happy to be with someone."

"Talking about me?" Korra asked, as she joined Asami in standing in front of Hiroshi's grave.

"Well, Varrick has been a better business partner than before," Asami replied, turning to Korra and attempting a smile.

Korra could immediately tell that Asami had been crying. Asami was effortlessly beautiful, but even she got a little puffy eyed when there were tears involved. Korra put a hand on Asami's lower back, pulling her closer.

"You don't have to hide your tears from me," Korra told her. "I came here to support you."

"That means a lot, especially after everything he did," Asami said, looking down in shame.

Korra reached up to tenderly push the hair out of Asami's face.

"He saved us all in the end," Korra reminded her. "And I know how much you loved him."

Asami easily melted into Korra's embrace, and her tears began to flow again.

"It's hard being back without him," Asami admitted.

"I know," Korra said, rubbing Asami's back reassuringly.

After about a minute, Asami sniffed and pulled back. She then held out her hand to Korra, who took it happily, and they both turned to face the gravestone once more.

"Well, here she is, Dad," Asami declared. "That was the big thing I came to tell you."

They stood in silence for a few moments.

"You know, when I started dating Mako, Dad only asked me a few questions," Asami told Korra, a smile spreading across her face. "The general safety questions of course, but he said the important one was if I was happy. And now, I really am."

"I am too," Korra smiled, squeezing Asami's hand.

The couple shared the moment in blissful quiet before the corner of Korra's mouth quirked up in a mischievous smirk.

"I want to kiss you, but it doesn't seem appropriate in front of your dad," Korra said quietly.

"I think I'm ready to go too," Asami replied, before touching the top of the gravestone with her free hand. "I'll be back soon, Dad."

They only made it a few rows down the graveyard before Korra pulled her into a long kiss.

"I don't think he could've seen from there, right?" Korra asked.

"Well, it is my dad," Asami pointed out half-seriously. "He's probably already built himself a telescope."

"Well he said as long as you're happy, it's alright," Korra smiled.

Asami just laughed and pulled her into another kiss.


End file.
